Hayley
is a minor protagonist of Two Souls. She is a member of a rebellion of the former Hiemail Kingdom. Hayley once moved to the Hiemail Kingdom to study the laws of nature. Heayley is a young lady with great interest in nature. She originally came from Sa-Tskamastrya, an independent island which is located in the north of Rhosynceae. Sa-Tskamastya is also known as the "Island of Shadows". Personality Hayley is a seemingly cold and very distant girl, who came to the Hiemail Kingdom to study the laws of nature. Towards others, Hayley is usually rather harsh and rarely shows her emotions. She tends to blush very fast, whenever she is unable to accept that she has been wrong. She may also say harsh things that could offend those around her. However, she actually never means to hurt anyone. Because on the inside, Hayley is a nice and really lovely girl. She loves to get in conversations with others and would love to show them her abilities. Her personality could be summarized as tsundere. Hayley is a smart girl, who is very interested in science and everything around it. This is why she came to Hiemail, as it was known as the kingdom with the best developed science university. As the kingdom has been taken over by Yamazake, Hayley was unable to return to her home country. So she decided to join the rebellion in order to peacefully return to her studies. Appearance Compared to the other girls in her team, Hayley has a rather short body. She has straight, black colored hair. She wears her hair in bob-style. Her eyes have a very rare color as they are bright yellow colored. She has rather small eyes that look quite dangerous for people who aren't used to them. Even though being part of the rebellion, Hayley does refuse to wear the official uniform. She usually wears a black, hooded cloak whose bands are grey-ish silver colored. When she's not fighting, Hayley usually doesn't wear the hood, which reveals her face. Underneath the cloak, which she usually keeps tied together, she wears a grey colored, cropped top and a black colored, tight skirt that reaches over her knees. However, the seam of the skirt on the right side is half opened, which reveals that she also wears black pants underneath the skirt. She wears black boots with white laces. In addition, she wears purple and black striped socks which end a bit under her knees. She wears a black leg garter around her right leg where several knifes are attached to. When attending the Hiemail Grand Festival with her friends, Hayley has her hair tied into pigtails that are hold by midnight blue colored ribbons. She wears a traditional yukata, whose fabric is also midnight blue colored. The pattern of the yukata consists of a crescent moon with some light blue flowers. The skirt and sleeves of her yukata correspond to the length of an actual Japanese yukata. She has a lavender purple colored belt tied around her tummy, that has a light blue colored cord tied around itself. A purple morning glory is attached to the cord. Relationships *'Cathy:' Cathy used to work at the libary Hayley usually spent her days when studying. After the fall of the kingdom, Cathy and Hayley happened to join the same rebellion and got assigned to the same group. Now, the two tend to spend their time together as they enjoy the atmosphere around each other. To Hayley, Cathy is a like a refreshment of the usual stressful life. She can also relate why Cathy hardly says anything. Skills Since Hayley comes from another, distant kingdom, she wields a power that is relatively rare in Hiemail but also Yamazake. Hayley is a sorceress of the shadows. She - much like Cathy - uses magic to attack, while not wielding and actual element. However, instead of summoning the power via spells, Hayley has enchanted the knifes she uses with the power of the dark. Her knifes are her primary weapon she attacks with. Hayley can fight in any position. She can fight offensive but also defensive. Her magical abilities also allow her to see in the dark. Her rare eyes can look through the night just as it was day. However, due to that, her eyes are rather vulnerable to light, which is why she usually hides in the shadows. Throughout the story, Hayley's powers keep growing stronger. Besides of her attacking having more impact and her night vision becoming clearer, Hayley also soon gains the power to fly. With a powerful spell, Hayley is able to create small, black feathery wings at her back that can lift her to the sky. However, as she was just granted the power, this ability is rather weak and she can't spend a lot time in the sky right now. Etymology - The given name Hayley comes from a surname which was originally derived from the name of an English town, meaning "hay clearing". It is coming from Old English heg meaning "hay" and leah meaning "clearing".http://www.behindthename.com/name/hayley Trivia *The only times Hayley has her hair tied together is when practicing. References '''' Category:Two Souls Category:Two Souls Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:FairySina Characters Category:Yousei A. Sina